


practice and puns

by CASPIANSLUMOS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healer!Regulus, Jegulus, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, this is ivy’s hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPIANSLUMOS/pseuds/CASPIANSLUMOS
Summary: James has been out in the cold all day, Regulus, as his worried boyfriend, decides that a check-up is needed. James decides that puns are needed during said check-up.
Relationships: James Potter/Regulus Black, Regulus Black & James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	practice and puns

James eyed his boyfriend who had shrugged his cloak off and tossed it on the armchair near the fireplace of their small London apartment. 

“Babe, I’m fine,” insisted James, wriggling around on the sofa, resting his head on the plush cushions. “I don’t need you to check me over, or whatever you said.” 

Regulus ignored him and pulled out his wand, walking over to the sofa where James was lounged across. “You might be sick!” Regulus exclaimed, kneeling down beside his boyfriend who raised an eyebrow. 

James chuckled, “but I’m not, I feel fine!” he said, his eyes following Regulus’ wand as the dark haired boy raised it and pointed it at James. 

James swatted the wand away and Regulus scowled, “stop it!” Regulus snapped, “I need to check you over! You were out in the cold all day!” 

“So?” Questioned James, “I’m telling you, I’m fine! I hardly felt the cold,” 

“Liar,” muttered Regulus, looking down at James’ hands which were red from the cold before he waved his wand and cast a silent spell. 

James grinned, “hey doc?” He asked and Regulus sighed, looking at him. “Can I take your temperature today?” 

“What?” Replied Regulus, irritation present in his face as his wand lowered. “Why the bloody hell would you do that, you prat?” 

James stifled a laugh, “because you’re looking hot today!” 

Regulus sighed and ran a hand over his face, “oh my fucking God, James.” 

James threw his head back, laughing loudly as Regulus shook his head, though James wasn’t sure whether it was in amusement or annoyance. 

James grinned at his boyfriend, “oh come on, babe! You know that was funny,” he said and brought his hand up to cup Regulus’ cheek. 

“Yes, absolutely hilarious,” said Regulus, “now may I check you over?” 

James shrugged, letting his hand drop. “Go ahead, love,” he agreed, “though you’ll find I’m still in one piece.” Regulus didn’t reply as he waved his wand andonce again, cast his silent spell.

“I need to take your temperature,” said Regulus. 

“Because I’m looking hot today?” Asked James, his cocky grin creeping onto his face. 

“No, because I think you’ve got a fever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot is based on a headcanon that one of my friends, ivy, posted on their twitter account!!
> 
> their twitter: https://twitter.com/jeguIus?s=21


End file.
